


Delicate

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Guns, I'm emotional about them okay, M/M, they use a gun as a sex toy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: If Fate is what leads their hands, will it lead them towards love or death?





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I started shipping this by mistake but I love it. Please tell me if you like it because I'm still learning how to write them.
> 
> Also Delicate by Taylor Swift is their song.
> 
> Double also, I've been sad and not confident in my writing so this is me trying my best.
> 
> Triple also, I wrote this on my phone so sorry if it's ugly.

Ryoken’s home isn’t inviting.  It's cold and more like a hospital than anything.  If it weren't the only place they could safely meet, Yusaku wouldn’t come here.

 

He catches Ryoken looking out at the ocean again when he arrives.  He’s quiet as he stares out into the waves, only the hushed movements of his chest rising and falling as he breathes give his form any life.

 

“On a night like this, you can't divide the sky from the ocean.” Ryoken says quietly.  He doesn't even turn to look at Yusaku.  His eyes stay fixed on the glittering waters.  “We share a similar fate.  I can't divide myself from you, no matter how hard I try to sever us apart.”

 

“I've learnt that fate can't be broken.”  Yusaku sighs as he joins Ryoken’s side.  He doesn't look out at the ocean, rather, he looks at the reflection of Ryoken’s eyes suspended in the clear glass.  His eyes look sad, wistful.  “If I could, I would have ended all this a long time ago.”

 

Ryoken punches the glass, it vibrates violently before it slows to a silent stop.  His eyes in the reflection of the glass have taken on an angry glare.  He turns, suddenly, his hands turned to fists as he walks away.

 

“Take off your clothes or go home, Yusaku.”  Ryoken mutters.  “If you're just here to waste my time then leave.”

 

Yusaku follows him quietly, he unfastens his belt as he drags behind.  He watches as Ryoken removes his coat then his shirt.  Ryoken stands still for a moment, hesitating to continue with rest of his clothing.

 

Yusaku pauses, caught up with staring at the muscles of Ryoken’s back.  They move so smoothly and gracefully as he undresses.  Yusaku can't help but stare.  In the low light, with only the moonlight streaming in through the windows behind them, Ryoken’s beauty makes him look almost angelic.

 

Ryoken gets impatient, turning back to Yusaku.  Yusaku swallows.  If Ryoken’s back had made him worthy enough to be an angel, his chest could have made him a God.  

 

Ryoken closes the space between him and Yusaku, hastily stripping Yusaku of his clothing.  There's so much vulnerability in nudity.  Physically, there's no longer any barriers between them except the few inches that lingered between their bare skin.  The emotional vulnerability takes more effort than pulling away thin layers of fabric.

 

Yusaku embraces Ryoken, holding him close.  He can feel the other boy’s heart beating, a smooth and steady rhythm thrumming in his chest.  Yusaku pulls back to kiss him, letting himself get lost in the taste of his lips.

 

If Yusaku could put a flavor to it, he'd say that Ryoken tastes bittersweet.  His lips are sweet like honey and have the complex bitterness of a strong coffee.  If he could put a feeling to it, he'd say that kissing him felt like those moments when he logs into the Vrains network.  The feeling of the ground beneath your feet disappearing and the rush of the adrenaline pumping in through your veins as you wake up somewhere new.  The in between of those moments when you were alone in an empty existence, feeling lost as the world around you disappeared before it finally rebuilt itself as a new land around you.

 

Ryoken bites Yusaku’s lower lip, teasing it with his teeth before he pulls away.  His eyes are softer now, a softness that Yusaku only saw in moments like this.  He takes Yusaku back to the window, laying him down in the moonlight while he walks away to grab the few things they need to get started.

 

When he returns, the items in his hands look both familiar and foreign.  Yusaku can recognize all of them, but one looks off in this situation.  A one hand held gun, a revolver to be exact.  

 

Ryoken cocks it at Yusaku.  Yusaku stares down the barrel, unsure of how to feel.  

 

“Are you afraid of me?” Ryoken asks.  He turns the gun to the side, recalculating his aim.

 

“No.” Yusaku answers simply.  “If you wanted to kill me, you would have by now.”

 

Ryoken frowns, lowering his arm a little.  “I could have been waiting for this moment to do it.”

 

“You won't.”  Yusaku denies again.  “Fate guides both our hands.”

 

Ryoken stares at him for a long moment.  There's a tension in the room that's building but it isn't based on fear.  It's based on desire.  The desire to sever his relationship with Yusaku. The desire to sever himself from his past and destiny.  The desire to watch Yusaku writhe on the floor with pleasure.

 

Ryoken drops to his knees in front of where Yusaku is laying.  He takes Yusaku’s face in his hands, forcing his jaw open so that he can force the gun into Yusaku’s mouth.

 

“I could pull the trigger right now.” Ryoken whispers.

 

Yusaku can't answer him with the gun blocking his words from escaping his mouth.  All he can do is nod slightly.

 

Ryoken pulls the trigger and a loud click breaks any silence left in the room.  The gun isn't loaded, it never was.  Yusaku doesn't even flinch, he remains calm the whole time.  It makes Ryoken want to moan in desire.

 

Yusaku pulls away, trails of drool escaping his lips.  He licks them before he leans forward to lick lock the barrel of the gun.  He goes further, taking the whole barrel into his mouth to suck on as if he were giving someone head.

 

Ryoken swallows back temptation.  He has to be patient, he has to wait before he acts too fast and ruins the whole moment.

 

He pulls the gun away from Yusaku, licking at the barrel himself, tasting the traces of drool that Yusaku had left behind.  He spreads Yusaku’s legs, so that he can slip the barrel into him.  Yusaku moans, his eyes shutting tightly as his body tries to keep up and understand the sudden feelings of pleasure that course through him.

 

It takes a little work to find a smooth rhythm but Ryoken manages to find it.  It's unconventional and honestly a little insane to use a gun as a tool for pleasure but neither of them are really sane at this point in their lives.

 

Ryoken enjoys every little sound that Yusaku makes.  All the moans, the grunting, the sounds of his labored breathing.  The way Yusaku’s eyes roll back in pleasure, staring at him through the small slits of his half closed eyelids with his pupils full blown, Ryoken feels speechless.  All he can do is reply to Yusaku’s heavy breathed encouragement with his own moans.

 

Eventually, Yusaku can't control himself anymore.  His grunts, gripping blindly at Ryoken’s arm when he comes.  His vision goes white and blurry for a few seconds before it comes back.  He stares into Ryoken’s eyes for a long moment, as his breathing returns to normal.

 

When he looks into Ryoken’s eyes, he can see how much he has broken.  The resistance in his eyes has faded.  The anger, the hate… it has all faded.  There's a softness, the emotional vulnerability that Yusaku has been waiting for.

  
Ryoken traces Yusaku’s lips with his fingertips.  He leans in for another velvety soft kiss before he pulls away a little to whisper quietly, “Maybe my destiny is to love you.  Fate truly is cruel to put my heart into your hands, isn't it?”


End file.
